


In which a sequence of events led us to each other

by Oh_wow



Category: Monster House (2006)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, I think i just romanticized something totally unnecessary, anyway get ready for uhm, cause i wanted to experiment and just, does this even need tags lmao, have fun I guess, is this even considered fluff?, no more like, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_wow/pseuds/Oh_wow
Summary: Just re-writing some stuff from that one scene in the original movie when Jenny and Zee first met. I thought they had some really good chemistry so I wanted to write my version of the latter and add some emphasis on that early chemistry. If you know what I mean. *insert winky face emoji here * Anyways, that should be everything so... Enjoy!





	In which a sequence of events led us to each other

**Author's Note:**

> Just re-writing some stuff from that one scene in the original movie when Jenny and Zee first met. I thought they had some really good chemistry so I wanted to write my version of the latter and add some emphasis on that early chemistry. If you know what I mean. *insert winky face emoji here * Anyways, that should be everything so... Enjoy!

 

The first time Zee had met her was when she had just started babysitting DJ.

A dry 5 o’clock on Halloween eve.

Jenny knocked, and Zee had thought it was Bones. They had a fight earlier that day when he had come over to meet her at the Walters’ house.

Long story short, he had left in a drunken mess.

 

She opened the door, apology ready on her tongue when she saw that it was not Bones, but a school girl dressed in red.

Zee mumbles, “Oh.” And she finds herself wondering why she’s even dating that guy.

The girl at the door starts blabbering on about some charity case and Zee quickly closes the door; or, tried to, at least. Because Jenny had slipped her foot out to stop the door _just_ as quick, if not quicker.

Zee drags the door open again. She sighs and she says,

“What do you want?”

And Jenny simply smiles at her and says, “Good day to you too, Ma’am.”

Zee rolls her eyes as Jenny continues.

“Did you know? Studies prove that households that run out of candy on Halloween night are _fifty-five_ percent more likely to be – “T.P”ed. Well, to help avoid this tragedy, I’m here selling Halloween candy. For my school, West Wood Prep.”

Jenny looks at her expectantly, and something about that ticked Zee off.

“Yeah? I went to that school. I got kicked out. And guess what? You’re in my tracks.” Zee says, leaning forward, taunting her. But Jenny, one could not simply ‘taunt’ Jenny and scare _her_ away.

“Thank you for sharing a little more about yourself. I’ll keep it in mind. But back to business,-”

Zee stops her, “I’m not buying any of your lame candy.”

“Hear me out,” Jenny interrupts her interruption.

 _“Eggs_.

 _Shaving cream_.

 _Toilet paper_.

Without candy, I’m afraid your house is a,” - Jenny takes a step back to gesture to the house, - “ _bull’s-eye with shingles_!”

Zee hears this and she grins. She places a hand on her hip and says, “Nice try, little birdie, it’s not my house.”

Jenny stops smiling then. And Zee thinks she’s about to give up when Jenny raises an eyebrow, and raises a question.

 

“Babysitting?” She asks.

“Mmhm.” Zee hums, smug.

Jenny sighs and crosses her arms.

“Fine, let’s cut the crap.”

Zee is impressed at the significant tone change.

“Maybe,

the parents you work for left you, say, _$40_ of emergency money-”

“Maybe,

they left me _30_.”

Jenny grins.

“Maybe,

You give me 20, I write a _receipt_ for _30_ ,

and you pocket 10.”

Zee raises an eyebrow, half a cup of surprised.

“ _Maybe._

 ** _And_** , I want two extra bags of peanut clusters.”

Zee then finds herself wondering why she didn’t just say ‘no’.

Jenny smiles – not grin, (although, Zee is sure she saw a hint of smugness in that pretty little smile of hers) and says back,

“ _One_ bag, and...” - she chews on the inside of her cheek, - “I’ll toss in a liquorices whip.”

Zee can’t believe how impressed she is.

Odd.

She grins, her face softening. She tells Jenny,

“You’re _good_.”

Zee swears Jenny’s ears turned pink as she curtsied.

And she smiles.

 

\---

 

She sees Jenny a few more times that Halloween; mostly because Jenny had started hanging out with DJ and Chowder.

She overhears Jenny’s name, and she couldn’t help but notice how whimsical it sounds. Of course, she would never confess this out loud, but, she had to admit... she wanted to see that little redhead again.

 


End file.
